User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles' Monthly Update Blog - The Spoopiness
|-|Introduction= what’S uP dudes, clOset dOlan darK advocate wheatYtruffleS here, Coming At you with anotheR spicY update blog. i waS cucKEd by my waifu on haLlowEen nighT sO i woN’t make thiS update too long, aS i havE to quell my Nihilistic tenDencieS wrougHt by my IneVitablE gRief and lonelineSs, but that asiDe, make sure tO Write a commeNt if anYthing in this blOg makes yoU Rofl or lol eckS dee, and Please subscrIbe to my sNapchat if you want to sEe more. |-|Halloween= I’m honestly not a huge fan of Halloween. Despite just making a meme concerning it, I hardly celebrate it nowadays, and that didn’t change this year. However, I did end up pushing one of my Cytabi sessions to be on Halloween night, just to be cute, and it ended up being one of my most eventful sessions to date. Not only did I pull what I believe to be my greatest achievement in the Cytabi so far out of nowhere, (the Black Lair 99.70, source shown below) but as I noted on the Cytabi blog, it was also a night of repetitive coincidence. Two songs in a row took 8 attempts to clear, two songs in a row had a new best of TP 99.70, and I pulled BOTH difficulties of Precipitation II in a row as well. If you still think that’s not impressive, after finishing the Cytabi, I decided to play some SIF, and in doing so, managed to get the exact same SR in two back-to-back solo pulls. The SR was one that was under increased chance to be picked, but that’s still a 25% chance within a 15% chance per pull, so the fact that I got the exact same outcome twice when I rarely even do solo pulls is...well, it’s surely something. |-|Other Wiki Stuff= Deviating from the topic of my own performance in Cytus now, I’d like to address two other matters regarding the Wiki, one of which might actually be important. I’ll bring up the not as important one first because P O S I T I V I T Y. Most of you likely already know this, but I have successfully created a rough outline for the difficulty charts I mentioned in the last update blog. They seem to be mostly agreeable, obviously with a few iffy choices here and there, though I hope it can be agreed upon that these extended levels can overlap a bit, just as the current ones do. I could still use a bit of feedback for many of the newer songs that I don’t have ideas for how the community views them, but aside from that, I’m ready to format and post these difficulty charts on any day before Cytus II’s release. Speaking of which… You all might also know that, after around a year of neglect, Rayark has finally uploaded another teaser for Cytus II, or C2, or whatever. Although I’m not interested in talking about this teaser right now, I figure that this is as good of an opportunity as any for me to address the statement I made following the drop of Cytus v10.0, revealing that I would relinquish my admin and bureaucrat roles upon the release of Cytus II. Well, it’s been over 10 months since I expected I would have to do this, and now that’s it’s been this long…I’ve changed my mind. I have TWO main reasons for doing this, so hear me out. One: I have no one to take my place. Or, rather, I don’t want to burden anyone in the current admin team with the job of taking care of the entire Wiki. I don’t mean to insult anyone with this claim, but I believe that no member of this Wiki that I feel would be capable of taking my place would enjoy it any more than I currently do. Two: I’ve had a recent change of heart. My original desire to give up my roles came from a lack of passion toward Cytus and everything associated with it. Over the past few months, however, my interest in this game has been almost fully rekindled, thanks to a few key friends and the simple desire to improve. That may sound corny, but it’s the whole reason as to why I’m not just maintaining my position on this Wiki out of obligation. I doubt I’ll ever be as active here as I once was, but at the very least, I won’t be going anywhere. |-|Other Other Stuff= There isn’t a whole lot to mention, aside from that. I got a part-time job recently, which is pretty neato. Hopefully, I’ll be able to save up for a Nintendo Switch by Christmas, which I’ll be sure to chat my head off about in the December update blog. School’s also been alright, I guess…why do you want to hear about this stuff anyways? Kono hentai. |-|Conclusion= thankS for showing uP, be sure tO tune in fOr the next uPdate when i snort cYanide Category:Blog posts